LOVED
by AcidicBirds
Summary: Each and everyday, everything starts out fine. Peaceful, then downhill at once. They all know death is inevitable. Flaky, the main character in this story faces the consequences of that, just like all: a gory death to match a perfect life. TW: gore, human emotion (Inspired from the game LOVED by Alex Ocias)


_Are you a_ _ **man**_ _, or_ _ **woman**_ _?  
_ Another morning. Just like every day, I awake and put on a top. Afterwards, I go to the bathroom, and groom my spikey dandruff infested hair no girl would be attracted to. Into the living room, and watched some cartoons while eating a bowl of cereal. Although some are unpleasant and a little bit too weird. One hour until the bus will arrive. Each day, I am a bit too early, so I decide to go and throw on my clothing for the day. T-shirt, cargo pants, large shoes. My friends, which are for some reason all guys, are awaiting me. Certainly I am a male.

 _Wrong, you are a_ _ **girl  
**_ Made it into school. The halls busied with characters speeding down, gushing from doors and corners in attempt no to be tardy. "Hey, Flaky! How are you?" One of them asked, and strolled at my thin side. We chatted silently until in the classroom. Fortunately, late weren't we. "Oh, there SHE is!" "MAM' you were so close to being late!" "When will you tell HER?" Didn't bother to correct.

 _Will I teach you how to_ _ **play**_ _, or_ _ **not?  
**_ I didn't need any more directions in life, I have it stitched together and stable enough. I have good grades, good friends, and pretty much satisfied with what I have. Yet, in the back of my mind I knew death was inevitable.

 _ **You will fail  
**_ Class is over, now to the next period. Easy enough, there might be a few hazards and bullies scattered across. The task was always challenging, yet maybe this time I won't get killed. A few punches and psychopathic laughs here and there, but nothing too serious. I did get to my destination a few late though.

 _Jump over those_ _ **barbs  
**_ Same task, day and day. Got to keep my head high, and try to meet the expectancy of the audience. In fact, the thought of being push'd into being someone else always skirted mine mind time and time.

 _Good_ _ **Girl  
**_ The ride home was peaceful. The ever blue sky and its skimming clouds drifted. Drifted like the dead.

 _Touch the_ _ **statue**_ _, I will_ _ **forgive**_ _you  
_ I have survived. But deep inside, the day is not over until the sheer bloodshed begins, and ends. I pushed the feeling aside as I remember all the good things I have done, and forgave myself for anything harsh I have done to my soul.

 _Good_ _ **Girl  
**_ The positive mood was spoiled. Suddenly, the long vehicle veers sideways and started crashing through a field of stone and spikes. The driver has been poisoned, the organs visible as it has been thrown from the body. Lifeless on the floor. I am still here, spirit existing, but for how long?

 _Travel the_ _ **lower**_ _path  
_ No time to perpend. I decided to launch up ahead, grabbed the night black wheel with my sweaty fists, and tried to force the large mechanical down the correct road. The easier one rather than the growing amounts of debris and destruction. It is to ensure survival, at the least.

 _ **Ugly**_ _creature  
_ That has been too easy. Everything was now smooth once again. The front window was smashed, glittering tiny invisible shards into the open air. Much like a knife shower. Fortunately, nothing more than a cut was casted.

 _Throw yourself into the_ _ **barbs  
**_ Everything went wrong again. Somehow, acids managed to burn through the bus and fire as the companion and enemy. Together, they raged through, burning a rubber wheel. Outside, a bluenette was panicking at the catastrophe he has caused. My shock gotten my hands to stop, crashing the bus into everything and killing more innocent citizens. What, what have I done? Their final screams of pain and anguish still rung in my head. Guilt overthrew, and I jabbed glass into my neck.

 _Good_ _ **Girl  
**_ Continuing, inheriting.

 _Do I own your_ _ **Body**_ _or your_ _ **Mind**_ _?  
_ I am the one who could control mental now and is fully aware of the pain, but physically, the sudden stop of movement had thrown my body off the bus, through the hole in the window.

 _ **Dance for me.  
**_ My legs twisted in the air uselessly, and a pointed statue nearby had forced its way into my ever pumping heart.

 _Do not_ _ **move  
**_ Positioned my arms to pull myself out of the impalement, only to fall again and get my organ tortured even deeper.

 _How_ _ **disappointing  
**_ I gradually had no choice but to force my side to be ripped out in order to be set free. The torture will soon end…

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _touch the statue  
_ But I still live, as there may still be hope, even with my body torn.

 _ **Ugly**_ _creature  
_ Bloody mess.

 _Soon we will see each other_

 _Are you_ _ **excited**_ _, or_ _ **frightened**_ _?  
_ Sweet death, something I am afraid of in every episode yet I fancy.

 _Then this will only be more enjoyable.  
_ Gave up. Tattered on the ground. Suffering, no one to help. Not a siren. Expected.

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _fail_

 _ **DO** **NOT** **FAIL**_

 _Why do you_ _ **hate**_ _me?_

 _I_ _ **loved**_ _you_

 _Where will you_ _ **go?**_ _Will you stay_ _ **close**_ _to me?_

 _I beg you to stay  
_ My eyes opened again. Everything, absolutely everything was dancing colors and twinkling blurs, just like stars do on a breezy, summer night.

Eventually, I fell asleep. A solid slumber with no thoughts. Free of worries, fear, pain…

I slept like the dead.

* * *

Why don't you look at that? I wrote something.  
Inspired by and italic quotes from the game "Loved" by Alex Ocias  
Final two lines heavily referenced from "The Eye Of Minds" by J. Dashner  
Characters and setting from "Happy Tree Friends" by Mondo Media  
By the way, Handy/bus driver died of accidentally consuming the "fiery acid" that had gotten into his lunch, due to Sniffle's very little common sense. When he threw up the organs, nobody would be aware they were contaminated and just happened to be near electricity, which sparked when the bus crashed a bit, causing fire. They were thrown back as the bus went uphill, and thus the seats caught into flames killing everyone aboard alive.

Hopefully you enjoyed this small story, even if it didn't touch your hearts at all. It is also meant to give the feeling of failure and praise.  
Please review, as it always helps

-Nea


End file.
